Stitch! Ichariba Ohana Forever
by SuperHeroTimeFan
Summary: A while has passed ever since Stitch took down Dark End. Now, a new threat emerges, one that plans on targeting all of the friends that Yuna, Stitch and Lilo has made. To prevent this from happening, Stitch must bring his Ohana together to strike back. But who can be trusted? What will become of the Ohana. Ichariba Ohana, meet one's family forever. Contains multiple crossovers.
1. The Ohana Initiative

Hello there, everyone. I am **SuperHeroTimeFan**, writer of many stories. I am here with a new story, called **Stitch! Ichariba Ohana Forever**, a new story I am taking a new approach to. I know that I have written many stories in the past, but this one's very different. I couldn't help but write this one. Hope you all like it! Here's the first chapter. Please be sure to review, rate, and please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Ohana Initiative

_Turo System: Secret Location_

Dark like a the night, one figure stood in the shadows, not daring to reveal itself. The figure wore black armor with red gauntlets on both arms. The figure chuckled softly as it looked to two Containment Orbs. "_You two are the 0__th__ and 629__th__ Experiments of Jumba Jookiba._" The figure stated in a low, female voice. Cyber and Leroy both growled as they scratched at the glass. The mysterious female chuckled as she got up from her throne and scratched both glasses with her clawed fingers.

"_Soon, that blue freak, Stitch, and his entire Ohana, will pay._"

On the Izayoi Island, Sasha and Taro, both of Yuna's best friends, were walking home from school. "It's sure been a while since we've seen Yuna." Sasha said to her friend. Taro nodded before they both heard some footsteps behind them.

"Well, well, well, Anime Girl. We meet again." Penny taunted with Kenny, Ted and Marvin behind her. "How's it going without Yuna?" Kenny added on.

Before anything else could escalate, a black limousine pulled up. Everyone stopped as a man in a black suit and sunglasses pulled up. "I take it that you six are Sasha, Taro, Penny, Kenny, Ted and Marvin?" he asked. All Sasha could do was nod before the man craned his neck and gestured towards the limo. "Come on in. We're about to go for a ride." He said.

Inside of the limo were Yuna's grandmother, as well as her father, but there were also two other creatures similar to Yuna's friend, Stitch. One was pink, and its tail looked like an announcer system, and the other was orange with an arrow on its head. There were also two other females, one was dark-skinned with black hair and a red shirt while the other looked like an older version of her, only with white clothing.

On Okinawa Island, Experiment Number 626, also known as Stitch, was waiting for his friend, Yuna, to finish school. It had been a while after Stitch had defeated the evil Experiment known as Dark End, and things have been normal ever since Dr. Jacques Von Hämsterviel, Gantu, his cousin, Reuben, and the villainess, Delia, were imprisoned by the Galactic Federation.

"Still, very quiet." Stitch muttered to himself before pedaling on his bike towards the school. As he was pedaling, a black limo pulled up. Stitch looked in confusion as the window lowered, and a dark-skinned man in a black tuxedo was revealed. Stitch gasped as he lowered his sunglasses and raised an eyebrow. "Cobra Bubbles?" Stitch asked.

Soon, Yuna came out, with Delores and Hiroman at her side. Yuna gasped when she saw the man approach Stitch. "What's going on?!" she yelled, causing her two friends to follow after her. Jessica, with her posse, also came, and saw what was happening. Immediately, they ran towards the scene as well.

Cobra Bubbles looked down to Stitch and smirked. "It's good to see you again, Stitch." He stated. Stitch smiled and was about to walk towards Cobra until Yuna ran in. "Who are you?!" she demanded. The rest of the Yuna's friends looked on as Cobra took out a badge. "I am Cobra Bubbles, Ex-CIA Agent of America, and current agent if Interpol." Cobra explained.

Everyone gazed with awe as Yuna walked up. "What do you want with Stitch?" she asked. Hiroman walked up next to her and nodded. "Yeah, man, he didn't do anything wrong." He reasoned.

Cobra sighed and looked to them. "Yuna Kamihara, Hiroman, Jessica, Toriko and Makiko, you need to come with me." He said. Yuna shrugged as she looked to her friends and they all walked to the limo.

Inside, there was a surprise. "Sasha, Taro, Penny, Kenny, Ted, Marvin, Grandma, Dad?!" she exclaimed. Stitch gasped as well as he looked to the two aliens inside.

"Cousin Shush? Cousin Fibber?" Stitch asked. He then looked to a familiar friend and smiled. "Lilo!" he exclaimed, jumping into her arms. Lilo chuckled and hugged Stitch. "Stitch, it's so great to see you again!" she said. Lilo then looked over to Yuna and smiled. "Thank you for taking care of Stitch for me, Yuna." Lilo said. Cobra Bubbles looked to everyone and put his shades back on. "Time to go." He said. Everyone looked with confusion before the Interpol Agent started the limo and drove off.

The limo soon arrived at a domed building with a large interior. Everyone awed in wonder as the limo soon stopped. Cobra got out of the limo as more men in black opened the doors for everyone else. Another black car pulled up, and out came Jumba and Pleakley, as well as BooGoo and Yuna's cousin, Tigerlily. "CIA Man, please to be telling Jumba the reason for gathering all of us here." Jumba asked.

Cobra Bubbles removed his sunglasses and took a deep breath as another car pulled up, this one carrying Lilo's sister, Nani, her new husband, David, and Lilo's husband, Keoni. Lilo, her daughter Ani, and Stitch all ran up to them before Cobra Bubbles cleared his throat. 

"Twelve years since I have looked after the Pelekai Family, and now, I am called back into service now as a member of Interpol because of you twenty-four. This matter is urgent." Cobra explained.

"Gaba ika tasoopa, Bubbles, what matter?" Stitch asked. Cobra sighed and walked on over to a table with a remote on it. He then picked it up and redirected it at a screen. "First attack: Kauai." He said, clicking the remote. Everyone watched with surprise as they watched Jumba chase Gantu in his ship, followed by Stitch driving a fuel tanker into a volcano and flying into the air in an explosion.

"You drove a truck?!" Tigerlily asked with disbelief. "You never told me you had Jumba and Pleakley try to catch you as Bounty Hunters!" Yuna added on. Cobra cleared this throat before going on.

"Second attack: Tokyo Disneyland." He said, showing everything that happened in Disneyland when Stitch was with Yuna, Sasha and Penny, as well as Yuna's father.

"Final attack: New Town, Okinawa." Cobra announced, showing Delia's Ship hovering over the Soccer Field and Stitch taking on Dark End. Jumba finally spoke up and pulled out his laptop. "Oh, right, am completely forgetting. Dark End has gone missing ever since his defeat." Jumba said. Everyone gathered around as they watched Dark End's canister stolen from earlier footage after Dark End's defeat. "Not a clue has been left of Delia's little monster." Pleakley added on.

Cobra shifted his shades, getting everyone's attention once again. "The Public is starting to wonder if an Alien Invasion is about to occur with all these events." Cobra told everyone. "That's why Hämsterviel might be targeting every one who was made Ohana by either me or Yuna." Lilo added on.

Everyone gasped, knowing that they were all a part of Stitch's Ohana. "Jake and Kim too?" Stitch asked worryingly. Lilo sighed and nodded. "I'm afraid so, Stitch." She said. While everyone else remained confused at this, Cobra Bubbles spoke up again.

"It is now in Interpol's best interest that you be kept as an Ohana together. Ohana means family, and family never gets left behind." Cobra stated. Lilo and Stitch both nodded at this, in which Yuna smiled. "What does have to do with any of _us?_" Jessica and Penny both asked. "You have been made part of Ohana when you met Yuna and Stitch."

The two growled in anger before Cobra redirected them to another room. It was dark, and had shelves with many Experiment Pods. Cobra then lit up the room, revealing plans laid out all over the place. "What _is_ this, Agent?" Yuna asked.

Cobra said nothing and lit up a table, revealing over 20 devices. "Aren't these Good Deed Trackers?" Sasha asked, noticing the similar look of the devices she and Yuna always carried. Jumba picked one of them up and nodded. "Is true. Designs of Spy Man's devices are slightly similar to Good Deed Trackers I made." He said.

Cobra took one of them out from his pocket and showed them to the large group. "These Communicators have been designed to keep everyone prepared for what could be coming their way." Bubbles explained. Yuna and Sasha soon saw the ones with their designs and picked them up. "These are Ohana Communicators, the tech possible to make this courtesy from the Grand Councilwoman." Cobra also stated further on. "There's one for every one of you." He added on.

Jessica and Penny both picked up theirs and looked to them. "Although the pink color works for me…" Penny started out as Jessica slammed hers down. "We're not interested." She finished up. Kenny, Ted and Marvin both set theirs down as well. "Don't think that we want to become part of this stupid alien resistance." Kenny spat.

At that moment, Fibber made a loud beep. Everyone, except Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley, Nani, David, and Keoni all turned around. "What was that?" Tigerlily asked. Jumba walked over towards Fibber and patted him on the head. "Experiment 032, also known as Fibber. Jumba designed him to be lie detector. Seems I succeeded." He explained. Everyone all awed in understanding, while Tigerlily and some of the other people in the group all squirmed nervously.

"We're not part of any stupid Ohana, and this whole thing is a waste of our time!" Jessica spat. Once again, Fibber beeped. Jessica growled as Ted and Marvin gulped. "Toriko, Makiko, you coming?" Jessica asked. Both best friends looked to each other for a moment before turning back and shaking their heads. "We helped Stitch, and Stitch needs us. We're staying." Toriko announced.

Jessica growled and looked to Fibber. "Why isn't he beeping this time?!" she demanded. "Is because little girls mean it. Yuna helped them out, after all." Jumba explained. Kenny sighed and looked to Sasha, in which she frowned. Shaking off the guilt, Kenny turned away. "We can live without this." He said. Once again, Fibber beeped. Kenny couldn't take it anymore, as he started to pull on his hair in anger. "We are leaving and _never_ coming back!" Penny yelled, the five leaving the room. Fibber beeped once again, causing everyone to chuckle.

Tigerlily looked to everyone and smiled. "You've got a great teacher here, after all. I'm the nicest person in the world!" Tigerlily announced. Fibber beeped once again, causing Yuna to chuckle and Tigerlily to grit her teeth. "I'm completely honest, Fibber!" Tigerlily screamed, but Fibber beeped again, causing her to growl.

In New Town, Penny and her gang were walking around. "This might not be Izayoi, but at least we can have a good time." She declared while stroking her hair. Ted looked to Marvin and sighed. "Fibber was right. I already _feel_ like Ohana to Yuna and Stitch." Ted admitted. "I mean, they helped us on Christmas, right?" he added on. Marvin sighed and nodded. "Yeah, that lie detector guy got us." He said. Kenny growled and turned around to them. "We don't need them! I'm a Karate Master, and we can take care of things on our own!" he yelled. Both Ted and Marvin just shrugged as they walked off.

Unbeknownst to them, someone with a similar appearance to Stitch was watching them. "Targets sighted." He announced. He then walked on the walls and followed the four.

At the same time, Jessica was at home, looking at some school photos. "Those traitors!" she cursed to herself. She then remembered back to the time of her birthday, when the Experiment Wrapper attacked them. "_True friends help each other out!_" Yuna's voice said in her head. "And so does family, Ohana." She muttered to herself. She then put her head into a pillow and screamed.

From a distance away, a white dog with black streaks on it was watching. It had some cybernetic parts on it, and was scanning the house. The dog growled and barked loudly before charging at the house.

At the Interpol Base, everyone looked around at the different sights. Yuna and Lilo were having a talk. "Thank you for looking after Stitch this whole time, Yuna. I'm so sorry that I had to leave him so long ago." Lilo said. Yuna smiled and nodded. "It was no problem, Lilo. Stitch was hard to control at first, but we bonded." She said. Lilo smiled again as Nani came up. "You seem to have done a nice job." Nani complimented.

Sasha walked up and looked to Lilo. "Hi there." She said. Lilo smiled back. "I'm Sasha, Yuna's best friend. I helped her look after Stitch too." She said. Yuna chuckled and nodded. "After all, Ichariba Chodei." She said. Lilo awed in wonder at the statement. "What does that mean?" she asked. Yuna patted Stitch on the head and smiled once again. "It means, 'Meet one's cousins forever.'" She explained. "I like that." Lilo replied.

Just then, Delores noticed something on the security surveillance system. "We have a problem." She told everyone. Everyone Cobra gathered together came to the system to see what was going on. Taro's eyes widened at the sight of the screen with Penny and her gang. "Why is there another Stitch?" he asked. "And why is he red?" Hiroman added on. Leroy growled and pointed his finger to the screen. "Naga Second Stitch, it's Leroy!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, who came up with that name?" Tigerlily asked with amusement, not believing the name herself.

"Hämsterviel." Stitch, Lilo, Jumba, and Pleakley all replied. "He is Experiment 629, stronger than 626!" Jumba exclaimed, causing everyone to gasp.

Jumba then took notice on the screen focusing on Jessica's house. "Some strange dog." He said to himself. Toriko and Makiko looked to the screen and gasped. "It's trying to get Jessica!" Toriko exclaimed. Stitch growled and jumped onto the terminal. "Here's what we do!" he exclaimed. Everyone gasped as they went closer to Stitch to listen in on what his plan was.

"Meega go to take care of bad Cousin Leroy, but someone has to go and save Jessica!" he announced. Lilo stepped up. "Okay, Stitch, I'm ready!" she exclaimed. Yuna, Sasha and Taro stepped up as well. "Even is Penny _is_ annoying, we still have to help her!" Yuna stated. Hiroman looked to Stitch and nodded. "I'll go see what I can do to help Jessica." He said. "Not without us!" Toriko exclaimed. "That's right!" Makiko added on.

The two teams soon left, with Cobra Bubbles watching. "What do we do?" Pleakley asked. "How are they going to be able to pull off taking down those two evil Experiments?" Tigerlily added on. Cobra removed his shades and looked to the screens. "We can only hope that Stitch can pull off another miracle." The Interpol Agent replied. Everyone turned back to the screens as they wished their friends well.

Meanwhile, in New Town, Leroy unsheathed his blasters and shot at the ground beneath Penny and her gang. "Okay, Stitch, we're sorry!" Penny yelled out. Kenny then ran up and attempted to Karate Chop Leroy, but he grabbed him and threw him aside. "Choobi Cheeba!" he exclaimed.

Just then, Stitch jumped into the air and in front of Leroy. "Aloha, Leroy!" he exclaimed. Leroy growled and aimed his blasters at Stitch. "Meega nala kweesta!" he remarked back. Stitch tackled Leroy in response as Lilo and Taro came to the aid of Penny, Kenny, Ted and Marvin. "Are you okay?" Lilo asked. Penny nodded and looked to Stitch. "Is he strong enough?" she asked. Lilo nodded. "Stitch can handle anything." She replied. Yuna then leapt in and helped Stitch to take on Leroy.

At Jessica's house, Jessica screamed as she ran from the dog. She quickly grabbed a chair and a belt and held the chair up to the dog. "Stay!" she ordered, but the dog simply barked, breaking the chair. Jessica gasped and tried to whip the hound with the belt, but he bit it and threw it aside. The dog chuckled viciously and prepared to kill Jessica when a soccer ball hit him in the head. Both turned their heads to see the door break down.

"You've never caught a rabbit." Hiroman remarked. "So you're not a friend of mine!" Toriko and Makiko added on as they entered right behind the soccer captain. Jessica gasped at the sight of her friends. "Guys…" she started off, nearly speechless. The dog just growled at this, and charged at the three, but Hiroman kicked another ball towards the dog. The dog chomped on it and continued to charge. Toriko looked to some equipment that was in Jumba's car and saw a blaster. She ran towards the car and picked it up, taking aim at the dog.

Hiroman continued to dodge and kick at the dog until he noticed Toriko with the gun. "Toriko! Shoot and pass!" he yelled. Toriko nodded and shot at the dog, in which he dodged. He growled as he was hit one time and then charged at Toriko. "Heads up, Hiroman!" Toriko yelled, passing the gun towards Hiroman. The soccer expert caught the gun and started to shoot as well. "See if there's more!" he yelled.

At the same time, Leroy was continuing to shoot at Stitch. He was rolling around in ball form while Yuna was using a device from Jumba to make a force field to protect her from Leroy. Stitch finally got out of ball form and knocked him to the outside of a restaurant. Stitch laughed, thinking he had succeeded, but Leroy grabbed a metal pole from the fence and charged at Stitch. Yuna gasped and knocked aside a jab with her hand, in which Leroy struck again.

Stitch then grabbed an umbrella from the outdoor table and charged at Leroy with it, causing the two to clash. Lilo then ran in and grabbed one of the blasters Leroy dropped and blasted him with it. Leroy growled and turned around. "Choobi Cheeba!" he exclaimed.

Lilo then looked to her belt, and took out a multi-use pocketknife. "Take this!" she yelled, throwing it at Leroy as if it were a shuriken. Leroy was hit by the shuriken, and Stitch ran to a hardware store. Yuna grabbed the pole and the umbrella and then started to swing at Leroy with them, but he dodged them all before Sasha shot Leroy with another one of his fallen blasters.

At Jessica's house, Jumba arrived on a scooter. "Jumba brought Experiments! Choose any!" he yelled. Hiroman handed his gun to Makiko and then picked one of the pods up. "Which one is Kixx?" he asked. Jumba chose the pod and took out a canister of water. "Put 601 in here!" he yelled. Hiroman nodded and dropped the 601 pod into the water. Soon, a large light appeared, and Kixx soon emerged. He charged at the hound and punched and kicked, but the dog started to dodge. Hiroman saw a large rock nearby and smirked. "Heads up, Kixx!" he exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Lilo, Yuna and Sasha continued to hold down the fort on Leroy, picking up a buggy car. "Red Punch Buggy!" he exclaimed, trying to knock them aside. Yuna gasped and visualized before chopping right through the car. Taro picked up another blaster and shot Leroy, but this time, he caught it and sent it back. Everyone gasped as they dodged the blast.

Just then, the sound of sputtering came into the air. "What was that?" Ted asked. "There isn't even a plane in the sky!" Penny stated. Everyone then turned their attention to the hardware store Stitch ran into. "Oh, crud." Lilo cursed. "What is it?" Taro asked. "My dog found the chainsaw." She replied back. Everyone yelled in surprise as Stitch emerged from the hardware store, laughing as he had the unstable chainsaw in his hands. He then jumped into the air and slashed down at Leroy, in which he ran to pick up his last blaster. Penny, however, grabbed it first, and shot Leroy with it. Yuna and Lilo looked to them with surprise and smiled. "Not too bad." Lilo complimented. "Ih." Stitch added on, turning the chainsaw off and returning it to the store.

As soon as he came out, Leroy woke up and picked up a discarded blaster. "Ha!" he exclaimed, aiming it at everyone else. This time, Kenny stood up to him, grabbing a rock and tossing it into the gun.

"You shouldn't play with guns." He scolded. Leroy looked to the blaster and handed it to Kenny. "Oh, okay." He replied. Kenny smirked and looked to the blaster.

"Thank Yo-oh no." He said. He then looked to Penny and chuckled nervously. "I think I forgot your birthday, so Happy Birthday!" he said.

Penny, realizing the blaster was now a bomb, handed it to Marvin. "Happy Halloween!" she exclaimed.

Marvin stuttered before throwing it to Ted. "Ah! A gift to your dead relative!" he yelled.

Ted screamed and threw it to Taro. "I don't have a dead relative!" Ted exclaimed, tossing it to Taro. "Happy Hanukah!" he yelled.

"I'm Christian!" Taro yelled, passing it onto Sasha. 

"Merry Christmas!" she panicked, throwing it to Leroy.

At Jessica's house, Hiroman picked up the heavy rock and threw it to Kixx. "Kixx, catch!" he yelled. Kixx nodded and caught the rock, which he threw at the dog. Jessica then picked up the belt that was knocked aside and wrapped it around the dog's neck, now holding him on a leash. "And down, boy!" she quipped.

From a distance away, someone was watching the whole thing. "Don't want them to celebrate now, do I?" the figure asked. She then gave a low whistle, a whistle that only the dog could hear.

The dog growled as Jessica tried to control it. When he heard the whistle, he stopped and ran away from the house, and into the woods. Everyone looked with much confusion. "What was that all about?" Hiroman asked. Jumba shook his head and got in the car. "All of you, get in! Still need to catch Leroy!" he exclaimed. Everyone nodded as they got into the car and towards the city.

Stitch, Yuna and Lilo all watched as Penny and her gang threw the gun back and forth to Leroy. Sasha and Taro got out and panted. "What now?" Sasha asked. Lilo just watched wide-eyed and her mouth open. "This not going to end well." She said.

"My…" Penny said.

"Mother…" Leroy added on, tossing the gun to Kenny.

"Told…" Kenny sputtered before handing it back to Leroy.

"Me…" Leroy yelled, handing the gun to Marvin.

"That…" Marvin said while handing it back to Leroy.

"You're…" Ted stammered as he handed the gun to Leroy.

"The…" Leroy said, throwing it to Stitch.

"One." Stitch finished up, acting disappointed.

Leroy cackled and looked to the gun. "I win!" he exclaimed. "Oh, blitzak." He cursed. At that moment, the gun imploded, and Leroy was knocked out. Jumba, Hiroman, Toriko, Makiko and Jessica soon arrived. "Not so tough now, _are_ you?" Jumba asked, containing Leroy in a Containment Orb.

Yuna ran up to Penny and smiled. "Great job!" she said. Penny shrugged and chuckled. "We're good tricksters." She said. Yuna and Penny looked to each other before shaking hands.

Jessica then walked up to Yuna tapped her on the shoulder. "I think we can work things out as an Ohana." She said. The two shook hands as well before everyone heard Jumba mutter. "What have we here?" he asked.

Everyone looked at Leroy while Jumba held up a magnifying glass. "D, N, A." He read. Lilo and Yuna looked to everyone, in which they did the same, looking to one another nervously.

At the Interpol Base, Jumba looked at the DNA symbol places on Leroy. "This can be decoded." He said. Pleakley and Stitch looked as Jumba zoomed out from the text, revealing a full name. "Lady Nebula." Stitch read aloud.

"Is she who sent Leroy after me?" Penny asked. "And the one who sent that killer dog to attack me?" Jessica added on.

Cobra Bubbles then walked up and looked to Leroy. "It is now clear that there is another threat out there other than Hämsterviel." He deducted. Everyone nodded as Interpol Agent Cobra Bubbles lit up the table with the Ohana Communicators. "Ladies and Gentlemen, what are _you_ prepared to do?" he asked. Everyone looked down and looked to the Communicators.

Yuna and Sasha were the first to pick theirs up. Everyone else waited before the next were Penny and Jessica. Hiroman smiled and picked his up. "I'm in." He said. Kenny, Ted and Marvin picked up theirs as well and nodded. "Us too!" they all said. Everyone all smiled and picked up their Communicators, smiling.

Cobra Bubbles nodded and redirected them to a room. "The Ohana Initiative is almost complete." He announced. Everyone looked to each other before they followed Bubbles into the room.

When they entered, everyone awed in surprise. There was a house similar-looking to Lilo's house, set in a location outside of the base at a location that was also very similar to where Lilo's house was.

"The Ohana Mansion is now your new home." Cobra Bubbles announced. Everyone smiled before they heard another voice. "You're not alone." A female voice said. Lilo turned around and saw a redheaded girl with a red Ohana Communicator. "Hey, Lilo." She said. Lilo smiled and ran towards her. "Victoria!" she yelled, hugging her best childhood friend.

The rest of the group all smiled as they entered the mansion. "Your room will correspond with your Communicators. Place them on the knobs and you will have everything you need." Cobra said. Everyone looked to each other and nodded before walking up to random doors. "On the count of three." Yuna said. The others nodded.

"One…" Yuna started out.

"Two…" Sasha continued.

"**Three!**" everyone said, placing their Ohana Communicators onto the knobs. The doors started to glow. Everyone soon entered their rooms, and smiled at their surroundings. "This is going to be the Ultimate Ohana!" Lilo yelled.

Stitch nodded and smiled, looking to Yuna. She and Lilo had the same room. "Ichariba…" Yuna started out.

"Ohana." Lilo finished, the two entering the room.

Meanwhile, at the Space Station in the Turo System, Lady Nebula looked at the outcome of events and chuckled. The dog that attacked earlier appeared and lay down beside her. "Leroy served his purpose well." She announced. "Cyber, on the other hand, did exceptional." She added on, seeing Cyber come in with Hämsterviel and Gantu behind him.

"Who are you?!" Hämsterviel demanded. Lady Nebula looked to the two and chuckled. "I am Lady Nebula, and now, you serve me." She said. The two gasped and looked to cages full of all 629 Experiments, only with their colors inside out. "You will follow all my orders, and since I decided to give Lilo and Stitch a fighting chance by sending Reuben to Earth, you will help me lead my Negative Experiment Army!" she yelled.

Both Hämsterviel and Gantu gasped as Lady Nebula came down and let out her laughter before going back to her thrown. On the table beside her, there were a pair of glasses. With one swing of her fist, she smashed them. "The Ohana… will _fall._"

**Author's Note**: I hope that everyone liked my very first chapter to my new story, **Stitch! Ichariba Ohana Forever**! I thought long and hard about this story, so please be positive about it. There's plenty more to come, like new characters and old friends, as well as some new ones. I can't guarantee that I'll be able to update all the time, but I'll try! Please feel free to review, rate, and if you can, please Private Message me for anything on the story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great President's Day Weekend, everyone!


	2. Call Me, Beep Me

Hey there, everyone! It's me, **SuperHeroTimeFan** again, back with the second chapter for my new story, **Stitch! Ichariba Ohana Forever**! I would like to thank everyone, especially **Brave Kid**, for liking my story so far. **Brave Kid** and I have been working hard and planning it for a while. Since there are no questions to be answered, here's my new chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and you know, please enjoy!

Chapter 2: Call Me, Beep Me

Hämsterviel and Gantu both wandered around Lady Nebula's base with awe. They were more shocked to see the Negative Experiments rather than the surprise of Nebula herself. "I'm finally glad to be rid of Reuben." Gantu muttered to himself.

"_Seeing as how useless he was to you and Delia, I'd consider his exile to Earth a present to you and an offering to join me_." Lady Nebula's voice came out from behind them.

Hämsterviel turned around and smirked. "Well, as my gift to _you_, I will locate Experiment 607!" Hämsterviel announced. Nebula craned her neck and reached for a button, surprising both Hämsterviel and Gantu. Much to their relief, the button she pressed only brought up a control panel. "_Dr. Jacques Von Hämsterviel, you will be given your own working area under my supervision._" Nebula said.

Dr. Hämsterviel chuckled and typed away at the monitor, bringing up a silhouette of a man. "_You again?! I thought I was fired from last time!_" the voice said. It had a tone of madness in it. Hämsterviel laughed and looked to the man. "Spare me, my former employer with the failed plan you. I need you to do another task for me." Hämsterviel explained.

"_I'm listening_." The man said with an evil grin.

"Who exactly are you talking to?" Gantu asked. "While you were trying to catch Experiments back in Kauai, I had a temporary lackey under my command to capture and clone Stitch." The hamster explained. "He will be of _great_ use to us."

"_To ensure that victory, I will send my Negative Experiment down to help._" Lady Nebula interrupted. Both Gantu and Hämsterviel looked to Lady Nebula with confusion as a grey Experiment with a similar resemblance to Experiment 120, also known as Snafu, appeared in a Containment Orb. "_Spoiler here should be able to turn the most well-laid out plans and strategies into deadly traps._" Nebula went on.

"_Then I'm back in business, baby!_" the man on the screen exclaimed. Hämsterviel laughed as he hung up soon afterwards.

In New Town, Okinawa, Lilo, Yuna, Stitch, Sasha, Penny, Kenny, Ted and Marvin, Jessica, Toriko and Makiko, and Tigerlily were walking around. "What are we looking for exactly?" Lilo asked Yuna.

Yuna smiled and looked to her Ohana Communicator. "According to the Expanded Worldwide Database on these new Communicators, a new amusement park is about to open up, and the grand opening is in twelve minutes." Yuna explained. Penny ate a bit of her ice cream and smiled. "It's only the most fun new carnival around." She added on. "With help from the Nakasumi Toy Corporation."

"Everyone knows about that." Jessica stated. "He was targeted by Doctor Drakken twice, but was saved by Kim Possible." She added on.

Lilo's eyes widened at this. She wanted to tell everyone about what she knew about Kim, but figured that they might not believe her. "That sounds interesting." She simply said. Stitch looked up and nodded. "Ih." He said.

As soon as they all arrived, a large crowd was already there. "We're too late!" Tigerlily said with disappointment as Nakasumi-San walked up onto the stage. "It is with great honor, that after all these years, I am about to unveil the grand opening of the New Town Nakasumi Amusement Park!" he announced. Everyone cheered at this statement.

Just then, twenty-five men in red suits and wielding staffs with blue electricity jumped down from the roofs. Yuna looked to them and gasped. "Look out!" she yelled. Everyone turned around and gasped as a plasma blast was sent their way. Stitch caught the blast and sent it into the air before Jessica and Penny went to help get everyone to safety.

One of the men in red walked up to Nakasumi-San and aimed his staff at him. "You're coming with us!" he exclaimed.

"Not on my watch!" Yuna yelled out, performing a spinning kick at the man's head. Nakasumi-San looked to Yuna, and the two bowed in respect. "You'd better get to safety too!" Yuna said. Nakasumi-San smiled and nodded. "_Arigatou_." He said in Japanese before walking off with his translator and bodyguards.

The red men looked to Yuna as she picked up the staff. "Leave now!" she demanded. "We got a job to do, so that's not an option for us!" one of the red men remarked. Stitch immediately tackled the man, but another guard, this one bulkier, shot him with a plasma gun. Lilo gasped as Stitch was thrown back. "Gantu uses those blasters!" she exclaimed. Yuna also gasped also as she ran towards the gunner. Jessica and Penny both ran back to the group and took out their Ohana Communicators.

"How long did Jumba and Cobra say the weapon upgrades on these things will take?!" Jessica yelled. "They said that it will take time!" Sasha yelled back as she helped Stitch up.

The men were now closing in on the group. "We can take them!" Kenny exclaimed. "We'd need a miracle for that to happen." Tigerlily replied back.

Just then, a green blast came out from the sky and hit two of the red men, getting everyone to gasp and look around before another blast, purple this time, was sent at three more of the fighters. "Who was that?!" one of the men exclaimed.

Nakasumi looked up and saw two figures jump down. One of them had a green and black suit, half green and half black to be exact, and her gloves were the same color. The other figure was dark-skinned, and wore a red dress and held what looked like a hairdryer in her hands.

"You!" one of the red men exclaimed.

"And don't forget about us!" a female voice yelled down. Everyone looked up as two figures, one female and the other male this time, twirled down onto the ground and stood up. The girl was a redhead. She wore a purple shirt with black cargo pants, with a purple streak on them. The male had a similar suit, except his has red instead of the violet color.

"Fall back, fall back!" the men exclaimed. The men ran away in fear as the redhead placed her hands on her hips. "We've still got it." She quipped.

Lilo and Stitch both gasped as the four turned around. Everyone else, on the other hand, were in shock. "She's the girl who saved the Nakasumi Toy Corporation twice!" Jessica stuttered. "The girl who can do anything." Penny added on in a similar voice.

"Kim Possible!" the rest of the Ohana Team yelled out.

It was indeed. Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything, with her sidekick and boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, smiled to everyone, getting them to scream in excitement.

Jessica and Penny both ran up to Kim with much excitement. "We're big fans!" Penny exclaimed. "Can we have your autograph?" Jessica added on.

Kim smiled to them, but then her attention turned to Stitch. Her eyes widened with joy as she ran to him. "Stitch, is that you?!" she exclaimed. Stitch nodded and said, "Ih."

Everyone, save for Lilo, all widened their eyes with surprise as Ron also walked up. "Hey, Stitch, what's going on, my little man?" he asked. Stitch smiled as Lilo walked up. "It's been a long time, Super Sloth." She teased. Kim got up from her kneeling position and approached Lilo, with both surprise and happiness. "What's the Sitch, Lilo?" she asked.

Yuna stuttered and approached Lilo. "You _know_ Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable?" she asked. Lilo nodded. "She helped me save Stitch from Doctor Drakken." She explained.

Yuna started to stutter in surprise before Kim took notice of her. "What's your name?" she asked. Yuna blushed and placed her hand to her head. "I'm Yuna." She said. Kim smiled at Yuna. "How do you know Stitch so well?" she asked.

Before Yuna could answer, she took notice to the woman in green and black coming up behind her. "Shego!" she yelled out. Kim gasped and turned around as Yuna ran at her. "Whoa!" Shego exclaimed, lighting up her hands with green plasma. Yuna attempted to kick the former member of Team Go with both feet, but Shego got out of the way and landed a distance away.

Yuna scowled and pulled up her sleeves, jumping into the air, where Shego followed soon afterwards, throwing Yuna to the ground. She lit up her hands one more time before Yuna kicked some garbage cans into the air and at Shego. Shego slashed through all of them, but didn't see Yuna coming up to from the last can and kicking her in the head. Shego then smacked Yuna away in the air, in which she then attempted to kick Yuna to the ground, but Yuna grabbed her by the belt and tossed her onto the pavement.

Kim, Ron and Monique all stood in surprise as Yuna locked Shego's hand behind her back. "Trying to blindside Kim Possible is low, even for you!" she exclaimed. Kim gasped and ran towards the two, now preparing to resume their battle. Before they could fight again, Kim got in between them. "That's enough!" she yelled. Both Yuna and Shego looked to Kim before sighing and getting out of their fighting stances.

"I wasn't even gonna _hurt_ Kimmie!" Shego argued. "I bet a lot of people heard _that_ one before." Yuna remarked back. Ron walked up and tapped Yuna on the shoulder. "Um, no one has heard that one before, Yuna." He said. Yuna gasped and looked to Kim and Shego. "What's going on here?" she asked. Lilo stepped up and placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah, what?" she asked as well, knowing Shego from her previous encounter. Stitch walked up to Kim and pulled on her pant sleeve. "Back to base." He said.

At the Ohana Mansion, Team Possible looked around with awe. "Look at the size of this place!" Ron exclaimed. Just then, Rufus, Ron's pet Naked Mole Rat, came out from Ron's pocket and squealed with excitement. "This is the Ohana Mansion." Yuna explained. Monique chuckled and placed her hands on her hip. "Yuna, you have got to tell me where to get those kinds of clothes." She stated.

As soon as they all entered the main room, Penny and Jessica's gangs both sat down with Tigerlily, much to Kim's confusion. "What's wrong with them?" she asked. "I think that they're big fans of you." Lilo stated. Kim shrugged and walked with Lilo, Yuna and Stitch to a large table.

"So, why is Shego with you anyways?" Lilo asked. "The last time I saw here, she was working for Doctor Drakken."

"Not to mention that she was a former member of Team Go and nearly murdered you alive at one point." Yuna added on.

Shego sighed and shrugged with a grin on her face. "Well, after Dr. D and I helped Kim and Ron save the world from the Lowardian Invasion in 2005, I left Drakken to try to find my own way, and trust me, joining my brothers in Team Go was _not_ an option for me." Shego explained. "So I came to Kim after she graduated from college, and am now with Team Possible, but I still have anger issues."

"While that is still in question, I am curious as to why Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable are here in Japan." Cobra Bubble's voice came out from the shadows. Everyone turned to see the new Interpol agent emerge, getting Lilo to smile. "And to think that no one would believe me when I said that I once met and saved Kim Possible." She said.

Yuna looked up in surprise at this. "You _saved_ her?!" she exclaimed. Lilo nodded, and so did Kim in confirmation. Yuna's jaw dropped, but Stitch put it back into place.

Soon, Jumba and Pleakley entered the room. "Little Girls Lilo and Yuna, Jumba has created program to help with weapons function." Jumba announced. There was a long pause in the room before Jumba looked around. "What?" he asked.

Pleakley looked around as well, and his eye caught onto Kim. "Oh my gosh! K-K-Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable!" he exclaimed. Kim smiled and walked up to the two. "Uncle Jumba, Aunt Pleakley, great to see you guys again." She said. Ron and Monique looked at Pleakley from top to bottom, inspecting him. "Do you know that even though he's referred to as an Aunt, he's a he, and he is wearing girl clothes?" Monique asked.

"It's his style." Lilo and Yuna both explained. Kim shrugged before looking back to Pleakley.

"Thanks for getting the name right." Ron said. "Trust me, I cannot tell you just how many people either get it wrong or, you know, just forget about me all together. It's really annoying. I mean, only Monkey Fist and Gill get it right, but no one else."

"Oh, I couldn't forget about you, I've been following you two for a while now." Pleakley explained. Immediately, Yuna and Lilo's eyes widened.

"You have?" Lilo asked. "You never mentioned that."

"Yeah, not to us either, on Izayoi _or_ Okinawa." Yuna added on.

"You never asked." Pleakley said, getting them all to sigh with exasperation. "Oh, hang on a moment, I have something I think you'll like!" With that, he dashed off to his room.

Before either of them could make a reply, Pleakley came back to the room, with two pieces of clothing in his hands, one a black top and the other tan cargo pants. "I bet you'll remember these!" he said proudly, displaying the clothing he held.

Kim and Monique both looked at the clothes in surprise. "Is that…?" Kim asked in surprise.

"Your old Mission Clothes." Pleakley stated. "On that day, when I found out they were no longer being produced, I bought a pair off the Internet. It cost me quite a bit of money, let me tell you; Tigerlily and Jumba were quite angry that I spent so much, so Tigerlily took my credit card and Jumba cut off my eBay account, and Club Banana Membership. Even still, it's pretty neat huh?"

Everyone else was still in shock by this. Kim gave Monique a glare, in which she raised her hands in defense. "Hey, I had no idea that the last pair would be sold him, I swear." She reasoned. Turning back, Kim looked over her old Mission Suit with joy, reminiscence and bit of fear. "Wow, just _wow_, I don't know if I'm touched or crept out." Kim replied, a bit confused.

"Wanna try them on for old time's sake? I've never worn them; well okay, once, but it was for a costume party." Pleakley asked, but Kim shook her head. "That's okay." Kim replied quickly.

Lilo started to talk again. "So, any missions that you guys have?" Lilo asked. "Got a tip from a source that Drakken had something going on down here in Japan." Monique explained. "So we came here for the fifteenth time after four seasons and met you!" Ron finished up with much enthusiasm.

Lilo then took sight of Rufus and smiled. "Rufus! How's it going for you?" she asked. Rufus squealed with happiness before the rest of the Ohana entered the room. "We had the weirdest dream where Kim Possible came and knew Lilo and Stitch." Kenny said while rubbing his head. "Yeah, it seemed like a nightmare, especially when _Shego_ was with them too." Jessica added on.

"_Wasn't_ a dream." Shego drawled. Everyone blinked twice as they looked to Team Possible and screaming in surprise.

Ron shrugged and looked back to Lilo. "So, Lilo, you grew up." He said. Lilo smiled before Ron went onto his next question. "Whatever happened to that Experiment that Jumba mistook my buddy Rufus for?"

"We never found him, but I thought of a good name for him." Lilo replied. "What would that be?"

"I decided to call him Launch, because of how he can do that with the fabric of time and space." Lilo explained.

Yuna smiled at Kim before tugging at her shirt. Kim looked around and then to Yuna. "What is it, Yuna?" she asked. "Maybe, while you're here, you could, you know, hang out with us for a while." Yuna suggested.

Shego sighed and looked to Cobra Bubbles. "Interpol?" she asked. Cobra simply nodded before Shego turned to everyone else. "Maybe I should stay here, just so that I don't ruin Kim's rep." She suggested. Kim smiled and nodded. "Take care." She said. Shego smiled and nodded back before they all went off.

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching everything go on. He let out a chuckle before disappearing and leaving the base.

At the mall, Yuna, Lilo and Sasha, along with Stitch, was showing Kim, Ron and Monique around. Team Possible was telling the Ohana about some of their adventures following the mission to Kauai. "So, I went through a whole _week_ trying to find the perfect Mission Clothes, and that's when Monique and Rufus came up with the new design." Kim explained while telling about her fashion crisis after her old Mission Clothes were ruined and discontinued.

"Interesting." Yuna said. "Reminds me of when I first met Sasha."

"Yeah, I just came to the island, and helped Yuna pick out the perfect dress for her fashion contest with Penny." Sasha explained.

"With help from Yokai, Odie." Stitch said.

"Um, no need to be a stickler, but what the heck's a Yokai?" Ron asked. Lilo shared the same expression.

"Yokai are mystical creatures back on Izayoi Island." Sasha explained. "They come in different and unique ways, and guard the Chitama Spiritual Stone." Yuna added on.

"Sounds like some stone." Kim stated. "What does it do that makes it so spiritual?"

"It is said that if you do 43 good deeds, then the Spiritual Stone can grant you your wish." Yuna explained. Team Possible looked on with astonishment before Ron spoke up. "We've done more than enough good deeds, right Rufus?" he asked Rufus. The Naked Mole Rat nodded and squeaked happily. "Bring on all those nachos in the world!" Ron exclaimed.

"Stitch wished for ultimate power, and to be ruler of the universe." Sasha explained. Kim chuckled and tossed around her hair. "How did that turn out?" she asked. Yuna smiled as she spoke up next. "He got all his good deeds, but he learned that the true ultimate power is Ohana." Yuna explained.

"Ohana?" Monique asked with confusion. "It means family." Lilo explained. "That's really heartwarming." Kim said with affection. "Considering what you've done for Lilo and Stitch, I think you're Ohana too." Yuna said. Kim smiled at Yuna and Lilo. "Thanks."

Just then, as they were coming down the escalator, Ron turned ahead and his eyes widened. "Uh-Oh." He said. Kim and Lilo looked to him as Lilo handed Stitch her purse. "What is it?" Kim asked. "It's Bon-Bon and Junior!" he exclaimed.

"Who?" Lilo and Yuna asked. Kim and Monique's eyes also widened as they looked forward, where a girl with tan skin and brown hair dressed in a yellow shirt with denim jeans came by with a boy with a muscular build and wearing a yellow shirt and black pants walk over. "Old friends and enemy." Kim explained.

The girl with brown hair took notice of Team Possible and walked over to them with her boyfriend, Señor Senior Junior. "Kim Possible?! Is that _you?!_" she remarked.

Kim glared back at the girl. "Bonnie Rockwaller, it's been a long time." Kim retorted back. "Yeah, long time since you _flunked_ Middleton High!" Monique added on.

"I graduated, the time had to come." Bonnie stated. Junior stepped up and smiled. "Hello, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Monique." He said.

Bonnie immediately elbowed Junior in the chest. "Ow, what?!" he asked. "Remember the book! Greet your enemy with a vicious retort!" she said.

"I mean, Kim Possible, we meet again!" he exclaimed this time. Kim raised an eyebrow in confusion before clearing her throat. "Hey, Junior, long time no see either." She simply replied.

"What brings you losers all the way to Japan?" Bonnie asked tauntingly.

Kim scoffed while Stitch walked up beside her, still with Lilo's purse in his hands. "We came here on a mission," Kim started out, but she didn't know that Stitch was inspecting Bonnie suspiciously. "And we met some old friends," Ron added on before Stitch growled at Bonnie. "So, we decided to take a bit of a short break–" Monique went on, but was interrupted when Stitch threw the purse at Bonnie's face, getting her to scream before looking down to see who threw the purse. "Hey- Augh!" she screamed.

Junior couldn't help but laugh at this, as well as Kim, Ron and Monique with Lilo while Yuna grabbed the purse and held him back. "Sorry about that!" she exclaimed, but Bonnie was still in shock and disgust. "What _is_ that thing?!" Bonnie asked with horror.

Kim chuckled before she pulled herself together enough to act mature. "This is Stitch, an Alien Experiment known to cause unheard-of destruction." She explained.

"It already lay destruction to _my face!_" Bonnie yelled as some mascara dropped and her eyeliner started to drip. Everyone soon backed away in disgust as Bonnie glared down at Stitch, now laughing at her appearance. "You look like your face melted!" he exclaimed. Bonnie gasped with horror before storming off. Everyone watched as she mumbled to herself and fixed her watch. "This is _so_ not going well." She muttered to herself.

Junior looked over to Bonnie and sighed. Kim grabbed Junior's hand, causing him to turn to her. "Junior, I know that we have been enemies for years, but can you please tell me what is going on with Bonnie? She doesn't seem herself." Kim asked.

Señor Senior Junior sighed and nodded. "Very well." He said, sitting down on the bench nearby. "Two years after that crazy Alien Invasion, my father had a Heart Attack." He started out, causing Kim and Ron to gasp. "Is he okay?" Kim asked with concern. This was actually the first time she felt pity for a villain, especially the infamous Señor Senior, Sr..

"Unfortunately, no." Junior said sadly. "He died on his deathbed, and ever since then, I have been trying to live out the Senior Family Legacy by becoming evil, just as he would have wanted." Junior added on. "So, Bonnie started to tutor me after she finished her Summer School. She was strict, but the right girl for me." Junior went on.

"Well, Bonnie _was_ the one known for evil." Monique teased, but everyone shot a glare at her, indicating that now wasn't the time.

"One day, Bonnie and I went to a College to meet up with a counselor who wanted to have Bonnie in her school." Junior continued. "No one knew who she was meeting with, or what happened during the time, but after Bonnie came out, she became more shallow and didn't even _blazon_ any of the details of her meeting."

"Sounds strange." Stitch said, walking up to Junior. Junior chuckled and patted Stitch on the head. "Thank you for trying to help, Stitch." Junior said happily. He smiled to the rest of the group before running after Bonnie.

Yuna looked to Kim and Ron and shrugged. "As much as I enjoyed Stitch doing that to your old friend, I can't help but feel sorry for Junior." She said, thinking back to when her mother died in a typhoon.

Kim sighed and then looked to her Wrist Kimmunicator. "Wade, do you think you can give me a file report on Señor Senior, Sr.? We just encountered Junior and some old friends in Japan." Kim said to her now nineteen-year-old tech expert, Wade Load.

Wade was now in his teens, and sporting a larger version of his blue shirt and black pants. "_Of course, Kim._" Wade said. Just then, a large sonic wave spread throughout the area during the transmission. "_Just give me a–_" Wade said, but at the time the wave spread out, the Kimmunicator went static.

Kim tapped at her Kimmunicator watch while Yuna, Lilo and Sasha tried their Ohana Communicators. "Our Communicators are the only things giving off a signal." Yuna reported. Kim looked at them in confusion before they all heard some gasping from the place nearby where Junior went to follow Bonnie.

"What was that?" Lilo asked. Kim looked to the team and nodded. "Let's go check it out." Kim replied. The rest of the Ohana nodded before running to where a large crowd was.

"Kim Possible and friends, coming through!" Kim yelled, getting everyone to get out of the way. Kim and Ron looked up and then gasped, as well as the rest of the Ohana when they arrived. There was Junior, hanging in the air upside down in suspended animation by a rope tied to his leg. "We need to get him to safety." Yuna stated.

Later on, a truck drove up a couple of miles away from the Ohana Mansion. Team Possible and Team Ohana both got out as Kim looked to the driver. "Thanks for the ride, Professor Green." Kim said, looking to Professor Sylvan Green. Professor Green smiled and nodded. "It was the least I could do for when you saved me from Duff Killigan back in the day." He replied back. Kim smiled and nodded before Sylvan drove off.

Soon, the two Teams ran into the Mansion and went for the Medical Bay, where Yuna's Grandma was. She looked to Kim Possible and her friends and smiled. "I heard about everything!" she exclaimed. Monique and Ron both placed Junior down on the Medical Table, where Grandma started to cook up some herbs.

Shego and the rest of the Ohana Team ran in as well. Shego looked down to Junior and gasped. "What is _he_ doing here?!" she asked. Yuna looked to Shego and shrugged. "Long story." She stated.

Soon, Junior started to wake up. He looked around to see everyone looking at him, especially Shego. "Augh, Shego!" he yelled. Kim came in between them and placed her arms out. "Relax, Junior, you're alright, and Shego's on our side now." Kim explained.

Junior sighed with relief before Grandma came up to him with some special tea. "I made this tea to help regain strength." She explained. Junior looked up to Yuna's Grandma and smiled. "Thank you, Miss." He said. He was then handed the cup of tea and took a sip out of it. He immediately smiled and looked to Grandma Kamihara. "This is delicious!" he exclaimed. Grandma chuckled and nodded. "I'm glad you think so." She said.

Just then, Taro noticed something on Junior's shirt. "Hey, Junior, were you bleeding earlier? I see some blood." He said. Everyone looked to Junior's shirt, where Junior himself began to gap with surprise. "I may have been trained to be evil, but I would _never_ find the urge to _kill_ anyone!" he stated.

Delores slowly took her Ohana Communicator and absorbed the blood sample. "Jumba and I will look at this." She said. Jumba soon came over, with a cart of new Ohana Communicators and then took out his own to look at the blood. "Explain to Jumba what had happened at mall." Jumba said.

Ron stepped up. "Well, Jumba, we met Bonnie Rockwaller, an enemy of Kim's in Middleton High, and she was with Junior. A while later, he was found in the air, and that blood stain was seen on his shirt." He explained.

Jumba nodded. "Thank you, Freckle-Headed Boy Stoppable Ron. Jumba will make no haste in finding out the mystery of this red ooze." He said.

Jumba and Delores started to scan the blood. After two minutes, Jumba turned back to everyone with a bit of shock on his face. "Little blood sample contains DNA of both Possible Kim and mean girl Rockwaller." He said.

"That sounds strange." Junior said as he took another sip of his tea. "When I went to see Bonnie, I saw her hair turn red like Kim's, and then turn back. I was about to ask Bonnie what was up with that, but I was then thrown into the air and knocked out unconscious." Junior explained.

Kim gasped at this. Just then, her Kimmunicator watch beeped. She looked to it and saw Wade. "Wade, sorry about earlier. There was a blackout." She stated.

"_No worries, Kim. I tracked down the blackout right after I lost contact with you._"

Yuna walked up to the Kimmunicator and grabbed Kim's arm to look at it. "OMG, you're Wade, the guy who supplies Kim with her gadgets!" she exclaimed.

Wade smiled at Yuna and chuckled. "_You know, you look a lot like Lilo when she was young._" He stated. Lilo then looked to the Kimmunicator and smiled. "Hey, Wade." She said. Wade smiled and nodded. "_Lilo?! You grew a lot!_" he exclaimed.

Kim smiled before pulling her arm back. "Wade, Jumba just gave us a blood sample that contains _my_ DNA and Bonnie's!" she exclaimed.

"_Whoa, didn't see that coming!_" Wade exclaimed. Clearing his throat soon after, he pulled up a digital map. "_Anyways, after the blackout, I traced the signal to this nearby island._" Wade explained.

Yuna looked to the map and gasped. "That's Izayoi!" she exclaimed. "The island where I was born, first found Stitch, and where the Chitama Stone is located!" she added on.

"_I did some research on the Legendary Chitama Stone, and its history is quite impressive._" Wade said. "_I'm betting that Drakken is using it for some sort of new invention._" He deducted.

"But I thought that Drakken was the one who _saved_ the world from the Lowardians, not a villain anymore." Makiko asked.

"And that he is also known for trying to sell some stupid shampoo." Toriko added on.

"_It seems that he must be back to his old business._" Wade replied back. "_I'd call in a favor, but the blackout wiped out some of my systems._" Wade then said.

"We have a ship." Stitch said. "That will do." Kim and Wade both said. Grandma looked to them and cleared her throat. "I'll stay here to look after Junior." She said. Kim looked back and smiled. "Thanks, Ms. Kamihara." The Girl Who Can Do Anything said. With that, they all left to the Hangar Bay.

As soon as everyone arrived, Team Possible looked to the various amounts of ships with awe. "Not even _Drakken_ used to have this much!" Shego exclaimed. Lilo and Yuna looked to Shego with concern, in which she placed her hands up in defense. "_Not_ that I miss working with him." She pointed out.

"Come on, let's go!" Monique yelled out. Stitch jumped into the front seat of a big red ship as the rest of the large group followed. "Watch out for Evil Cousins, Killer Dogs, and Hidden Mickeys." Stitch said to everyone as they strapped in.

Ron, Monique and Shego all looked to each other with confusion, as well as Kim. "Okay, what?" Shego asked. "What does _that_ mean?" Ron asked. Rufus came out and started to squeak in confusion. As if on cue, another sonic wave spread out, and Team Possible soon saw three waves form in the shape of the head of Mickey Mouse. "Oh…" Everyone said in understanding. Stitch laughed at this before he took off with the ship and away to Izayoi.

In no time at all, Team Ohana and Team Possible landed in a large field near the Chitama Forest. Yuna, Sasha, Penny, Kenny, Ted, Marvin and Taro all stepped out with Stitch while the rest followed. Yuna took in a deep breath before sighing. "It feels so good to be home." She said to herself.

Team Possible stepped out and looked around. "If I know Drakken, and I do, then whatever he's doing is pretty low and majorly lame." Shego drawled.

Just then, a small ball of red hair jumped towards everyone. Ron and Jessica and her gang all yelled in surprise before the ball of hair turned into a small figure, still surprising everyone else.

Yuna, Sasha and Stitch all smiled at the figure. "Kijimunaa!" Yuna exclaimed. Kijimunaa looked back to them and smiled. "Yuna, Stitch, Sasha! It's great to see you again!" he exclaimed.

Everyone then heard Ron gulp as he hid behind Kim, who was in much shock. "Who is _that?_" Ron asked nervously.

"This is a Yokai. His name is Kijimunaa, the Strongest Yokai of the Forest, despite his size." Yuna explained. Everyone soon eased up before Kim walked up to Kijimunaa. "Nice to meet you, little guy." She said.

"For me, it's always nice to meet a friend of Yuna or Stitch, just as long as they're friendly." The small Yokai replied back.

Just then, a yellow fox ran up to Kijimunaa. Kijimunaa looked back and gasped. "How are the other Yokai holding up, Foxy Beige?" he asked. Foxy Beige stood up and looked to Kijimunaa. "That nasty man in blue continues using that evil device of his by endlessly using up the power of the Chitama Stone!" Beige stated in her usual Southern Accent.

Kim looked to the others and nodded. "Come on, let's go check it out." She said. Everyone nodded as they soon ran into the forest. "I hope he hasn't used up all the power." Ron complained. "Then Rufus and I won't be able to get our wishes."

Inside of the forest, Drakken's henchmen were tied up in a net. A Yokai in an orange robe, with two other Yokai whose faces were upside down, cornered Drakken. "Give it up, man! You've done enough damage!" the orange Yokai, Bojo called out.

Drakken just laughed as he pressed a button on his machine. "I think I've just _begun_, Yokai." He spat. He then shot some rope at them, but the two Yokai with upside down faces glared.

"**Topsy-Turvy!**" They both yelled. With that, the Topsy-Turvy Yokai sent the rope back at Drakken, but he took out a blaster and shot it.

"Dr. Drakken, we meet again!" Kim then yelled out. Drakken gasped and turned around. "Kim _Possible?!_ Ron _Stoppable?!_ _Shego?!_" He exclaimed.

"And it took all these years for you to finally get my name right." Ron snickered. Lilo snared at Drakken before pointing her finger at him. "I thought you changed, Drakken!" Lilo exclaimed.

Drakken raised an eyebrow at Lilo. "Do I know you? Are you a new sidekick?" He asked.

"I'm the girl whose dog you captured and tried to clone!" Lilo spat.

"The little girl!" Drakken exclaimed.

"What happened, Dr. D? Didn't you turn good?" Shego asked.

Drakken scoffed. "Hardly." He spat. "I take it, Shego, that you remember us being employed by Dr. Hämsterviel?"

"Hämsterviel's _free?!_" Yuna asked with disbelief.

"Hmm, didn't even know that he was even in jail, but okay." Drakken stated. "Anyway, I have been hired by him again, this time to locate Experiment 607, who is capable of–"

"Ripping apart the fabric of time and space, we know." Lilo and Ron drawled.

Drakken growled at this before going on. "I also got a tip from him that I would need to use the power of the Great Chitama Spiritual Stone as an energy source!" He exclaimed.

"That will never happen, Drakken!" Kijimunaa yelled. He then took a deep breath before blowing out a gust of wind, scrambling up most of his devices.

Drakken growled some more, causing Shego to facepalm herself. "I always hated his tantrum mode." She complained.

"Get them!" Drakken yelled out. At that moment, Drakken's henchmen came out of hiding and surrounded Team Ohana and Team Possible.

Jumba then threw everyone new Ohana Communicators. "Here! New Communicators have weapon upgrade!" He yelled.

Yuna looked to hers and clicked the side of it. To her surprise and everyone else's, a blade emerged from the top. "Whoa!" Yuna exclaimed. She then swung the blade at a henchman, blocking an attack from his staff. The rest of Team Ohana activated the weapons functions on their new Communicators and multiple weapons started to come out. "Groovy!" Hiroman quipped. Everyone soon went off to fight off against the henchmen as a yellow bolt of electricity dashed through the air. Stitch looked up and laughed. "Cousin Sparky!" He exclaimed, looking to an Alien Experiment who looked like him, only yellow in color.

Kim, Ron, Monique, Shego, Yuna and Stitch went off to stop Drakken. Shego grinned as they ran towards the Mad Scientist. "Never got the chance to hurt Drakken back then, but now, I can break that limit!" She exclaimed.

At that moment, Drakken turned around to face them, and then snap his fingers. "Come on out now, my assassin." Drakken called. Kim looked to Drakken with confusion. "When did you ever get the chance to hire an assassin?" She asked. Just then, an assassin with a feminine build leapt down from a tree. She was covered in black and blue armor, with pads colored in gold. "Hämsterviel was the one who provided me with a new assassin, Black Rock Shooter." He announced. Black Rock cracked her neck and unsheathed a katana, charging at all of them.

Shego struck with her plasma hands while Monique provided cover fire. Rock Shooter just slashed the blasts aside and then unsheathed a gun, shooting at everyone. Ron jumped to the side and took out a small, orb-shaped device. "Take _this!_" He yelled out, throwing the ball at the assassin. Black Rock slashed it apart, but the ball revealed itself to be a smoke grenade.

Kim then shot her Hairdryer Grappling Gun at Drakken's machine and swung herself at the masked assassin. It took a while for Black Rock to get her helmet to get a better visual, and by the time things cleared up for her, she saw Kim coming at her. Black Rock cackled before a dark-colored version of Snafu appeared, turning the rope from the Grappling Gun into a spiked chain, much to Kim's surprise. Black Rock then leapt into the air and kicked Kim to the side, causing her to be entangled in the spiked chain.

Kim yelled in pain as she was then sent to the ground, bound by the chains. Stitch and Sparky noticed Spoiler and Sparky electrocuted him.

Black Rock didn't seem to care, as she unsheathed another katana and approached Kim slowly. "You _die_, Kimmie!" Black Rock spat.

Before Black Rock Shooter could strike Kim down, a powerful kick was sent to her knee. The assassin groaned in pain as Yuna stood in a battle stance. "Try fighting someone when they're not down!" She quipped.

"Big mistake, Little Girl!" Black Rock exclaimed. Yuna shook her head in disagreement as she let the blade from her Ohana Communicator unfold. "Come and get it!" Yuna then quipped back.

Yuna then charged at Black Rock, in which she did the same. Black Rock struck first, but Yuna kicked the blade aside and then kicked the assassin in the head before stabbing her sword into the ground and twirling in the air to perform a kick to her stomach, causing Black Rock to drop her swords. The assassin angrily kicked at Yuna, but she blocked it with her hand before doing a lower roundhouse kick. As soon as Black Rock hit the ground, Yuna grabbed her by the collar and Karate Chopped her in the head, causing the helmet to fall off before Yuna made a one-inch punch to her chest, knocking the unmasked assassin to the ground.

Monique blasted aside one henchman before blasting another. When she heard the assassin fall to the ground, her eyes widened. "OMG." She exclaimed.

Ron and Rufus helped Shego take on some more of Drakken's henchmen before turning to the assassin as well, now unmasked. "What?!" They both stated in disbelief.

Kim was impressed with the way Yuna took down Drakken's assassin, but was very shocked to see who was under the mask. "_So_, it _is_ you!" She yelled.

Yuna and Stitch gasped as well as the assassin stood up. Her hair turned from redhead to brunette before finally showing a face of a familiar enemy of Kim's.

"Bonnie?!" Kim, Ron and Monique all yelled out.

It was indeed Bonnie Rockwaller. She, now with some blood dripping from her face, gave everyone a viscous smirk before picking up her weapons. "Surprised, _Kimmie?_" Bonnie remarked. Once again, her hair flashed from red to brown before her Slasher Smile turned into a Kubrick Glare.

Yuna helped Kim get up to her feet as the two looked each other down. "Why, Bonnie, _why?!_" Kim yelled out. "You may have hated me and Ron back in High School, but you would _never_ do something as low as this!"

"On that day, at the meeting, I was introduced to the one who could fix all my troubles, _Lady Nebula!_" Bonnie started out. Stitch and Yuna both gasped at this as the rest of Team Possible continued to listen with shock. Bonnie grinned at this. "She gave me what Kim had that always made me Number Two: her own DNA!" Bonnie yelled out.

"A deal with the devil, huh?" Kim asked with a vitriolic tone in her voice.

"Nebula spliced my DNA with yours, Possible, but there was one side effect." Bonnie went on. At that moment, her hair and face flashed from hers to Kim's. "I can't control the DNA that lets me do anything, but Lady Nebula told me that the only cure," Bonnie continued, with everyone still in shock. "Was to kill the original."

Kim snarled and picked up her Hairdryer Grappling Gun. "So, perfection's the Sitch." She stated. With that, she shot her Grappling Gun and used it to grab a fallen katana. "So…"

"Not…" Bonnie continued.

"**The Drama!**" They both exclaimed.

Yuna and Lilo stood next to Kim as she readied both of her weapons. Bonnie cracked her neck before charging at the three, all ready to fight.

Yuna attacked at Bonnie first with a direct slash at the chest, but Bonnie locked blades with her before breaking off. Lilo attempted an upper slash, but Bonnie easily broke off with her before Kim leapt into the air and slashed downwards. Bonnie broke off with her old rival as well and chuckled as she looked to the three, now surrounding her.

Meanwhile, Sasha worked with Monique to try and stop Drakken from using up all the energy from the Chitama Stone. "How exactly does the Stone work?" Monique asked as she lowered her blaster.

"If Drakken uses too much, then all of the Yokai of the Forest will die away!" Sasha exclaimed.

"So we redirect the energy from the Chitama Stone back to its source and then find a way to turn Drakken's machine off, got it." Shego then said, her hands starting to ignite.

Drakken growled at Shego and then pressed a button. "_This_ should keep you all busy! Especially _you traitor_, Shego!" Drakken remarked. A large laser then appeared, blasting at Monique, Shego and Sasha. Sasha activated her Ohana Communicator and activated a shield function, defending her from the blast while Monique and Shego started to counteract against the mad scientist.

Bonnie laughed at her odds and threw aside her sword. "Let's settle this the way you always like, _Kimmie!_ Hand-to-hand!" she exclaimed. Kim stood on defense as Bonnie dashed right at Kim with a lower kick, causing Kim to dodge with her left arm. Bonnie then threw a right hook, but Kim ducked from it and swept Bonnie's feet under hers.

Bonnie angrily got up, laughing madly. This gave Yuna the chance to then dropkick her, causing the assassin to falter to the ground.

Ron soon came by and looked to Kim. "Just like old times, huh?" Kim asked. Ron smirked and bobbed his head. "Ah Boo-Yah!" he yelled. Yuna then came up beside them, and the three nodded.

As Bonnie attempted to get up, Ron ran in, making kung fu noises and hitting Bonnie everywhere on her body before Yuna came over and engaged the former Cheerleader in close quarter combat. Yuna started to push Bonnie back, throwing hooks and kicks at her. Bonnie dodged and ducked all of the attacks and attempted to do an uppercut, but Yuna slid to the side and kicked Bonnie up into the air before Kim jumped up and twirled, sending another dropkick at Bonnie and sending her back to the ground.

Kim, Ron, Yuna, and now Stitch, all approached Bonnie as she panted heavily. Bonnie looked back up and reached for her belt. "You think I'm done?!" she yelled. All of Team Possible stood ready as Bonnie started to take out what seemed to be the handle of a gun. Before she could get the chance to unsheathe her gun, she was electrocuted in the back by Sparky. Stitch and Yuna walked up to Sparky and smiled. "Nicely done, Sparky!" Yuna exclaimed. Sparky laughed happily before they then turned their attention to Drakken, still fighting Sasha, Monique and Shego.

Shego angrily jumped up into the air and blasted at the laser. Drakken gasped as it was soon destroyed. "No matter! That gave me enough time to finally retrieve 607!" he remarked.

Everyone, now done with the henchmen, all looked as an Experiment Pod arrived. Before Dr. Drakken could even put the pod in water, he was also electrocuted in the back. Sparky laughed sinisterly before Drakken fell to the ground.

Jumba walked over and picked up the Experiment Pod. "Jumba will personally see to it that Experiment 607 will be relocated to a safe place in space." He told everyone.

Just then, a police officer on a red bicycle rode over and looked around. "Yuna, you're back!" he exclaimed. Yuna smiled and bowed. "Hello, Officer Suzuki." She greeted the policeman. Suzuki smiled before turning to Kim. "Thank you for saving the day again, Kim Possible." He thankfully said. Kim smiled and bowed back. "It was my honor." She replied.

Officer Suzuki then took the liberty of taking Drakken away to prison. Drakken growled at Kim Possible and her friends, as well as Team Ohana and snared at them. "You think you and your _Ohana_ are all _that_, Kim Possible?! Well, they're not!" he cried out. The police helicopter then took Drakken and his henchmen away while Ron and Rufus looked to the Chitama Spiritual Stone. Carefully, Ron placed his hand onto the Stone. "We wish for the world's ultimate supply of nachos." He and Rufus said at the same time.

Much to their surprise, the Stone started to glow. Ron and Rufus looked to each other with widened eyes before a large pile of nachos dropped on them. Kijimunaa walked up and looked to Ron. "How did you gain so many good deeds?" the small Yokai asked.

Kim walked up and smiled as she placed her hand on her hip. "He and I save the world a lot." She explained.

"I hope that Ron got what he wanted." Kijimunaa joked as Ron and Rufus both tried to gather as much nachos as they could. Everyone laughed at this before Jumba finally came with a large sack for the two to carry their nachos in.

Later on, at the Ohana Mansion, Kim, Yuna, Ron, Lilo and Stitch all watched as Bonnie was silently taken into an Interrogation Room. Cobra Bubbles walked up to them and shifted his glasses. "Fibber and I will try to get out as much answers as we can out of Ms. Rockwaller about Lady Nebula. It will take quite some time." The Interpol agent stated. Stitch, Yuna and Lilo all nodded before Cobra went into the Interrogation Room with Fibber. As they were leaving, everyone could hear Fibber buzz.

While Team Possible was getting together and drinking some beverages in the Mess Hall, Team Ohana walked in. Finally, Kim couldn't take it anymore. "Bonnie mentioned something about a woman named Lady Nebula." She said. "Who _is_ Nebula anyways?" Shego added on.

Yuna sighed as she, Penny and Jessica stepped up. "About a week ago, an evil Cousin of Stitch named Leroy was sent to attack me and my gang." Penny started out before Jessica continued, "And an assassin hound was sent after me."

"After taking them both down, we learned that the one who sent them both was named Lady Nebula." Yuna concluded. "From the looks of the attacks, it seems that she means business."

Lilo then walked up to Kim and placed her hand on her shoulder. "I know that you are a worldwide heroine, but can you stay and help us to stop her?" she asked.

Kim looked to Yuna, then to Stitch, and then to Lilo. After a while of thinking, she smiled and nodded. "Of course. It's the least I could do after you saved me back in Hawaii." Kim stated.

Lilo smiled at this and laughed, and Kim embraced her. The rest of Team Possible looked to Team Ohana and smiled. "We'll stay too." Ron stated, still eating his nachos with Rufus.

Yuna then walked up to Team Possible with her arms behind her back. "On Hawaii, Lilo always used to say 'Ohana.' Here, we say 'Ichariba Chodei; Meet One's Cousins forever.'" Yuna explained.

Kim smiled at Yuna and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Well, then, I guess that our Sitch is to stay and help you, _Cousin_." She replied.

"It's a nice saying." Monique said as she stepped down from the table she was sitting on.

Shego then walked up to Stitch and placed her hands on her hip. "Maybe we could have a rematch. I still have some solid memories of when you licked me in the face." Shego teased. Everyone laughed at this. Kim Possible and her friends were there to stay, now officially part of the Ohana.

Out in space, in the space station, Lady Nebula watched over the battle with interest. "_Very amusing_." She said to herself. She then walked down and looked to Hämsterviel. "_Doctor, you have served me well today._" She stated.

Hämsterviel looked up with confusion. "But I thought that I failed you." He asked, very confused.

Lady Nebula walked around her room and chuckled. "_In my book, any failure can be transformed into a success._" She stated. She then pressed a button on a pedestal and pressed it. "_I was able to get a layout of the infamous Kim Possible, enough to possibly clone her._" Lady Nebula started out.

Hämsterviel and Gantu looked to each other with confusion before Nebula then pulled up a map. "_And now, I know that the Ohana is extended._" She stated on. A picture of a woman in a red shirt came up, with a group of friends behind her. "_Miss Penny Proud, you're next._" She said sinisterly.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think? I hope that I did well. This chapter is part of my three-story release. I really hope that you all liked this one. I'll try my best to have a new chapter out as soon as I can. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everybody!


End file.
